


Weight of the World

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Post Shooting Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Hana awakens after her retrieval from the sea, and a particular romantic visitor stops by to ensure she's doing alright post-fall. D.Va x D.Mon, POST SHOOTING STAR SHORT.





	Weight of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you haven't seen the god damn short that blizzard posted not to long ago please save yourselves the confusion and watch it. For the love of god please watch it. I cried. My wig was snatched. My girl has PTSD and is a mechanic and a workaholic. I love her. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Please watch this short before reading.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7j2d6YCQbg)

She didn’t even have to open her eyes to tell how bright the lights above her were. Damn hospital wing never gave her, or anyone else, any shred of decency when they were down for the time being. Squeezing her eyes closed, she turned her head off to the side with a slight groan. “Too… bright.” She muttered under her breath, almost groaning. 

Hana’s attention was caught by something else, something more distracting than the blinding light and the heart monitor with a slow tempo. Some noise down the hall, not too far away, fast-paced and getting closer. For a moment, without having opened her eyes, Hana felt the worst come down upon her. They were going to tell her another attack was underway. She forced her eyes open to see in the window, faintly, red and black rush by, then disappear. The steps stopped. Her heart rate slowed and she shut her eyes again, sighing. The knock that came afterward was at least a nice forewarning. “Come in…” Hana called, her voice dry. 

It opened slowly with a rush of air, Hana felt the brief chill of the corridor at her toes before it shut again, just as quickly as it came. “Hana?” A deeper voice, the threat to be abrasive present, but not at this time. Hana opened her eyes to see a familiar, wild-haired woman approach her, worry etched in her features. She cracked a smile as her vision cleared completely. 

“Yuna… What are you doing here?” Hana asked softly, lifting her head only a little. She couldn’t find the energy to try to move the rest of her body. Thankfully, she didn’t need to. 

Yuna almost rushed her, coming over and carefully wrapping her arms around Hana’s shoulders, squeezing them a little too tight. Hana’s heart rate jumped as she groaned a little in pain. “Hey… Hey... ease up…” She forced out, a small giggle coming with pained breath. 

“I wasn’t that far away when we all were informed,” Yuna pulled away, her face worn and tired from worry. “I came as soon as I could…” She muttered, brushing some of Hana’s bangs off of her face. “You’re such an idiot, Hana Song.” 

“But you love me,” Hana responded softly, a smile donning her face. 

Yuna sighed, but a smile remained nonetheless. “I do. I’m glad you’re alive… But…” 

“But what?” She asked, tilting her head back. “What, am I missing a leg or something?” 

“No, you have a cast. I guess you must have broken it…” Yuna said softly. She moved, brushing her fingers over the thick cast with a light touch. “Hana, You could have died out there…” 

She laughed a little, shaking her head. “Yeah, I know.” 

“That was so dangerous.” Yuna frowned. “You should have waited, you didn’t have to do it alone.” 

“No one else was going to be there. It was me or nothing. I had to go in alone, and now everyone else is safe.” Hana responded, her own tone dropped, thick with warning. “If I didn’t our base and everyone in Busan would have been ruined.” 

Yuna sighed this time, sitting at the foot of the bed. Her eyes held remorse and guilt as she scanned Hana’s body. She could see it plain as day. “Hana. You act as if you’re the only one n this fight sometimes. As if you’re all alone. Are we all nothing but NPCs in your game of life to you?” 

Hana’s eyes widened. She tried pushing herself up with her right arm, groaning a little at the pinch. “No, that’s not at all what I think of any of you!” She exclaimed. A stiff groan came out of her mouth as her heart rate jumped again. “You guys are almost like family. I’d do anything to protect you all. I just…” She fell back down, unable to keep herself up. She took a few deep unsteady breaths and let her eyes slide closed once more. “Everyone expects me to handle this like a leader. Like a perfect soldier… A perfect star. Everyone is counting on me, even you Yuna!” She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling that hot sensation welling inside of them. “Everyone… everyone needs me. I know I’m not alone. But I feel responsible. The way everyone treats me on base and off makes me feel like I’m by myself in this organization and… and…” 

A finger was pressed to her lips, a soft ‘shh’ came from Yuna. Hana opened her eyes to see the dark-haired beauty over her, a soft smile with guilty eyes. “Hana… Everyone treats you so highly because you’re so skilled. You mastered a mech in a way that they had to specially redesign one just for you so you wouldn’t get yourself blown to pieces by how aggressive you are in battle.” She brushed her thumbs under Hana’s eyes, wiping away the stress-filled tears. “From the moment you stepped into MEKA three years ago, you’ve been nothing but a powerhouse. A destructive force that everyone has faith in. Hana, you are the light that keeps everyone shining, but all we want to do is support you in the endeavor.” 

Hana sniffled, more tears slipping out of her eyes as she let go, all walls down as she started to wail and cry. She felt Yuna scoot closer on the bed and even lift her up, holding her in her arms tightly as she cried. Wrapping her good arm around Yuna’s body, Hana let out everything bottled up inside. Tears flowed endlessly, leaving a heavy wet stain on the leather jacket Yuna had on. Months of pent of emotions and feelings all out in the open at that moment. Words would not be able to do her any justice at this moment. So she cried. Hard. 

Yuna kept holding on the entire time, giving her gentle, non-harmful squeezes, reassuring rubs to her back. Each stroke made Hana flinch, but damn if she was going to tell her girlfriend to stop. She was sore, aching and hurting, the meds wearing as she gained her consciousness but not her dignity. Her entire body ached with not only the impact of the water but her shaking so violently in Yuna’s arms. She remained there for several minutes, tears flowing freely until she couldn’t bear sitting up anymore. Finally, she pushed away from Yuna, falling back on the bed and rubbing her eyes, hiccuping every now and then. 

A soft warmth was placed on her forehead for the moment, and she looked up to see a charming smile. “You’re never alone Hana… Remember that.” 

“I know…” She murmured, letting her arm fall back beside her. “I’m never alone with such great friends, and girlfriend, by my side... It’s just hard sometimes. You know what I mean…” 

“Yeah,” Yuna responded softly. “I think we all get a little lonely sometimes… Are you going to tell your friends from the other unit? Your parents?” 

Hana sighed deeply, sniffling up a little but of her tears. “Maybe. I don't know. I just want to get out of here first… and rebuild my mech…” 

That got Yuna to actually laugh. “Work never off the mind… I’d never expected anything less from you, Hana.” 

She merely shrugged, giving one last sigh and snuggling deep into her pillows. “We always have to be ready." Hana said simply, staring at the ceiling now for a small moment. She squinted and frowned as well before shutting her eyes. "Um, hey… Yuna.. can you do something for me?” 

“Sure, what?” Yuna responded, sitting up a little. 

“Please, turn off the fucking lights…”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was done pretty quick and I just. Had to do something. D.Mon is an attractive beast and matches names with Hana so, Naturally, I make something of this. Thanks, Blizzard for this beautiful cinematic and a new GF to add to Hana's growing harem. I hope you all enjoyed this little piece, Sorry it's so short and quick. Maybe I'll write something else for them soon! Comments and Suggestions are always welcome. Thanks again!


End file.
